Sheik
Para su aparición como luchadora, veáse Sheik (SSBM) y Sheik (SSBB). Sheik (シーク Shīku) es un personaje de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]], especificamente un disfraz de la Princesa Zelda. Sheik ayudó a Link en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time para el Nintendo 64, dándole pistas y enseñándole canciones que serían vitales en su aventura. Perfil [[Archivo:Sheik Concepto Twilight Princess.png|thumb|left|110px|Concepto oficial de como Sheik hubiera aparecido en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]] Sheik es un personaje de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y es el alter-ego de la Princesa Zelda. En el juego, Zelda se disfraza como un Sheikah. Con su cara cubierta, su voz apagada, y un traje azul con el ojo rojo de los Sheikah en el centro, es virtualmente irreconocible. Sheik toca el arpa y le enseña a Link nuevas canciones para ayudarle en su aventura. Cerca del final del juego, cuando Link llega al Templo del Tiempo, Sheik usa la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría para revelar su verdadera identidad como la Princesa Zelda. Género Un tema bastante controversial entre los fans de The Legend of Zelda y [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] es el género de Sheik. Muchos afirman que Sheik es mujer debido a ser solo un disfraz de Zelda, mientras que otros han sugerido que sus cualidades masculinas se deben a que Zelda en realidad cambia de sexo al transformarse en Sheik, explicando esto como un efecto mágico. El tema se origina en ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; en el juego, Link encuentra a la Princesa Ruto en el Templo de Agua. Ruto le pide a Link que le agradezca a Sheik por salvarla, refiriéndose a Sheik como "un hombre joven llamado Sheik..." Asi mismo, el manga no canónico del juego sugiere que Zelda si usa la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria para volverse hombre mientras esta transformada en Sheik. Zelda se disculpa con Link por "encontrarse con él disfrazada", aunque lo que quiere decir puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras. Adicionalmente, algunos discuten que el "personaje" llamado Sheik es hombre, citando como ejemplo como algunos actores trasvestidos adoptan personajes del sexo opuesto en obras de teatro. A pesar de que el género de Sheik sigue siendo un tema de debate en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Sheik es oficialmente considerada una mujer en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Algunos ejemplos de esto incluyen el que sus trofeos se refieran a Sheik como "ella", que Masahiro Sakurai se refiera a Sheik como una mujer en su sección de personajes en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!, y que el manual de ''Brawl'', asi como el juego en sí, se refieran a Sheik como una mujer. Ya que Sheik no aparece en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, el hecho de que Sakurai considere a la inexistente Sheik de Twilight Princess como una mujer debe ser tomado como un dato canónico. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Sheik es uno de los nuevos personajes introducidos en Super Smash Bros. Melee, disponible desde el comienzo. En vez de ser agregada como un personaje aparte, es una transformación de la Princesa Zelda; Zelda es el único personaje en Melee en poseer semejante habilidad. Sheik esta clasificada en el 4to. lugar en la Tier list de Super Smash Bros. Melee, debido a su agilidad, velocidad, y sorprendentemente poderosos Ataques Smash. Inicialmente considerada desbalanceada por la escena competitiva, futuras listas harían que Sheik se posicionara a su lugar actual. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Sheik :This is Zelda's alter ego. Using a variation of the name of the ancient Sheikah tribe, she appears before Link and teaches him melodies instrumental to his success. It's believed that she's not just a quick-change artist, but rather that she is able to instantaneously alter her clothing and her eye and skin color by using her magical skills. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'', 11/98 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Cuando la Princesa Zelda fue confirmada como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, los jugadores vieron a una Zelda rediseñada en base a su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, lo cual trajo dudas acerca de si Sheik regresaría o no como personaje jugable. Un lado del argumento expuso que ya que esta Zelda provenía de Twilight Princess, no debería ser capaz de transformarse en Sheik. Muchos citaron los cambios producidos a los movimientos especiales de Link como prueba de que el entonces reciente Twilight Princess sería el juego enfocado por Brawl. El otro lado, sin embargo, sintió que la Zelda en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] no debía ser una Zelda especifica, sino una representación de todas las Zeldas, pasadas y presentes, y ya que esta Zelda había mostrado la capacidad de transformarse en Sheik, nada debería impedirle conservar esta habilidad en Brawl. El debate fue resuelto con la revelación de la inclusión de Sheik en la crítica hacia Super Smash Bros. Brawl hecha por la revista Famitsu. Poco despues, el sitio oficial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl confirmó esto el 16 de enero. Sus movimentos no cambiaron; no obstante, lo más notable es su nuevo diseño inspirado en Twilight Princess. Este diseño le fue enviado a Sakurai por Eiji Aonuma, director de Twilight Princess; fue inicialmente creado para el juego, pero los planes para traer a Sheik de vuelta fueron cancelados, dejando al modelo obsoleto hasta el desarrollo de Brawl. Su estilo de juego es increíblemente similar al de su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero ya que ha perdido una considerable parte de su poder, no es tan temible como antes. Éste, junto a otros factores, hicieron que Sheik cayera notablemente en la Tier list, estando ahora en el 25to. lugar. Sin embargo, Sheik aun es un personaje ágil con gran habilidad para hacer combos, y un oponente contra el que hay que tener cuidado. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Sheik :The persona Zelda adopted to escape from Ganondorf. She completely hid all traces of her Zelda identity and appeared to Link as the last member of the Sheikah tribe. She taught Link essential ocarina melodies and then vanished in an instant. She didn't appear very often--rather, she would show up to support Link in crucial situations. :*''Nintendo 64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Curiosidades *Sheik, junto a Ganondorf, son los únicos personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no son jugables en ningún otro juego. **Ambos tambien son personajes de ''The Legend of Zelda''. *En Melee, Sheik es el único personaje femenino en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en estar en la clase S en la Tier list. *Sheik es una de los pocos personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros. que posee una arma guardada, pero no la usa. Otros personajes son Captain Falcon (una pistola), Ganondorf (su espada), y Solid Snake (una pistola). *Sheik es una de los pocos personajes que sólo ha aparecido en un juego de su serie de origen antes y después de su aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. Otros personajes en un estado similar incluyen a Lucas y a los Ice Climbers. Véase también